<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharp edge of a knife au by Seito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594935">sharp edge of a knife au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito'>Seito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR AU Posts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Meta, Royalty, not a full fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was always royalty. It was just a question which side he chose to pursue.<br/>And unfortunately for Reborn and Vongola, Tsuna made his choice years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR AU Posts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharp edge of a knife au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Over on tumblr/pillowfort, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. </p><p>It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr/pillowfort, so I decided to bring them here. </p><p>They are considered <strong>complete</strong> as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. </p><p>
  <strong>They are not up for adoption. </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>sharp edge of a knife au </span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Tsuna was always royalty. It was just a question which side he chose to pursue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And unfortunately for Reborn and Vongola, Tsuna made his choice years ago. </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Nana born Nanette d'Orsay was the second daughter of the House d’Orsay, ruler of the small European country Serene. </span></li>
<li><span>While her older brother walked the footsteps as the ruler, her older sister married into the de Sardet Family, Nana found herself leaving Serene to the foreign shores of Japan. </span></li>
<li><span>Iemitsu was charming and Nana could recognize potential. While Iemitsu fell for her fake smile, she lured him into a marriage. It was never about love, but about a strong heir. </span></li>
<li><span>Perhaps Nana took after her brother too much. </span></li>
<li><span>Of course she didn’t quite plan on Iemitsu running back to Italy right after Tsuna was born. </span></li>
<li><span>Perhaps she could have taken her brother’s offer of a deeper than usual background check. </span></li>
<li><span>Nana could have gone after him. </span></li>
<li><span>But it was never about love and she was quite content with her life in Japan. </span></li>
<li><span>It did have the side effect her nephews often appearing throughout the year, crashing in Japan. </span></li>
<li><span>In Constantin’s case it was fashioned as a punishment (it was not) and more along the lines that Nana recognized her brother was a fool and a failure of a parent. And where Constantin went, Silvan de Sardet went as well. </span></li>
<li><span>Nana didn’t mind too much, it meant Tsunayoshi had baby sitters growing up. </span></li>
<li><span>Tsunayoshi of course charmed his older cousins and well, all Constantin had to do was act out of line and boom, he and Silvan were in Japan for the foreseeable future.</span></li>
<li><span>It also had the side effect that Tsunayoshi absorbed all of his cousin’s polished way of speaking, English, Italian, and French and several other nobility training and teaching. After all, Tsunayoshi adored his older cousins and wanted to be just like them.</span></li>
<li><span>Nana didn’t have plans to raise Tsunayoshi in a traditional nobility way. She had no desire to return to that life. But it was Tsunayoshi’s heritage and well, learning how to wield words like weapons, to manipulate with careless ease, the family art of “magic”, what it meant to lead, to bleed for people, well, there were quite good skills to have in her opinion. </span></li>
<li><span>And well, should the absolute worse happen, Tsunayoshi currently sat as the 3th in line to the crown, right after his cousins. </span></li>
<li><span>She digresses! Regardless, the training would be good for Tsunayoshi. </span></li>
<li><span>And then Reborn came. </span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon? I surely misheard you,” Tsunayoshi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t play deaf,” Reborn said, placing his coffee cup down. He hadn’t wanted to come, but he owed Nono a favor. “You are to be Decimo, of the Vongola Famiglia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Italian Mafia, correct?” Tsunayoshi said, unfazed by Reborn’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was certainly better than Reborn expected. “Yes, correct. I’m here to train you for your role until it is time to go to Italy and you finish your training under your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn didn’t get a chance to finish before he was suddenly frozen in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing.” Another young man stormed into the room, placing himself in next to Tsunayoshi, looking like a storm about to descend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silvan,” Tsunayoshi said. “There was no need for you to interrupt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Reborn, smiling as serenely as Nana. “Besides, it was only a few more seconds until the poison Mama slipped him kills him. But thank you for holding him so that he couldn’t escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Reborn, you have no idea who were up against. Haha. (and yes, Reborn dies from that poison. No, don't fight me on this.) </p><p>Please leave a review on your way out :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>